Power conversion circuits or power converters are used to convert input power to deliver output power to drive a load. Multiple output converters deliver two or more outputs, such as output voltage signals to drive separate loads, typically by converting power from a single input source or supply. In many applications, it is desirable to provide two or more isolated output voltages from a single converter. Line regulation is desirable to control the converter output voltages in the presence of potentially wide variation in the input supply voltage received by the converter, and thus it is often desirable to provide some form of regulation for both outputs. When one of the multiple outputs is isolated, namely the second, providing feedback for regulating the second converter output across an isolation barrier is impractical in many applications due to cost and/or size constraints.